


Tea for Two

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Slash, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Tea for Two

"The Starbucks around the corner from the Ministry has a new tea-London Fog Latte," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"You might take a cuppa at home like a sensible person," Severus replied, lifting his eyes from _The Prophet_.

"When have I ever been sensible?" Harry replied cheekily as he snatched the paper from Severus's grasp and sat down in his now empty lap.

"True," Severus said as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "Tell me about this remarkable tea which no doubt costs as much as a room at the Hog's Head." 

~*~

"That's really not a good comparison. A room at the Hog's Head _isn't_ a good as a tea latte from Starbucks." Harry threaded his fingers through Severus's hair. 

" _Latte_? Since when do they give Head Aurors foreign language instruction as part of their training?" Severus began kissing along Harry's jaw, occasionally giving the freshly shaved skin a gentle nip.

"Since you took over my _training_. I particularly liked the French kissing lesson." Harry slipped his tongue between Severus's thin lips.

"You made an 'O' in our Greek lessons if I recall." 

"I think we should repeat that lesson right now." 

~*~

Before he could say Hogwarts, they were both naked. Severus stood and Harry wrapped his legs around the man's waist. Setting Harry on the edge of kitchen table, Severus wandlessly summoned olive oil from the cupboard.

"Extra virgin?" Harry said panting as Severus slipped two well-oiled fingers into his arse. 

Severus snorted. "Not likely." Coating his prick, he pressed into Harry. Severus fucked him hard and fast, shaking the table, sending cutlery clattering to the floor. Harry gripped Severus's shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss before wrapping his hand around his cock. Three short pulls later, Harry was coming.

~*~

As his head fell back against the table, Harry felt Severus still as his orgasm overtook him. 

As quickly as they'd started, it was all over. Severus was half-dressed before Harry had pulled on his pants. By the time he was completely dressed, the kettle was boiling. 

"What were you saying about tea earlier?" Severus asked as he poured Harry a hot cuppa with a splash of milk and a single spoonful of sugar.

Harry took a sip of the steaming brew. Perfect. "If I can get this kind of service, I think I'll take my morning tea at home."


End file.
